For improvement in content storage performances, various gas-barrier packaging materials have been proposed. In particular, oxygen-absorbing packaging containers obtained by using materials having oxygen-absorbing performances for packaging containers have attracted attention recently. A method in which an oxygen-absorbing resin composition is used as a paint or an adhesive for coating has been proposed as a method for achieving an oxygen-absorbing packaging container.
Patent Literature 1 proposes an oxygen-absorbing adhesive obtained by blending an inorganic oxide having oxygen-absorbing property with a polyol. However, the oxygen-absorbing adhesive has the following problems and the like. Specifically, the oxygen-absorbing adhesive is opaque, and poor in oxygen-absorbing performance. In addition, the oxygen-absorbing adhesive cannot be used in a dry atmosphere, because the expression of the oxygen-absorbing performance requires water. Meanwhile, paints and adhesives using various oxygen-absorbing resins have been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures 2 and 3). However, there is no case where oxygen-absorbing property, adhesion, and cohesive force are all achieved.